After the Fall (Part 1)
by PFDroids5198
Summary: Bill returns in an unexpected way and wants revenge. Unfortunately for the Pines his revenge is set in stone. Or is it? Thanks to Jet Engine for letting me use her characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I just wanted to do a fic on a theory thats come up. If you haven't heard Bill may not be dead. He is inside the body of a bird. If you want to hear it in better explanation check out Vailskibum94's Channel. It is a fairly recent video. Also thank you to Jet Engine for letting me use her characters. You rock! And without further ado. Here is the story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bill Atbash Cipher swore he would get revenge one day. It would be easy. He only needed someone to touch his hand. As he knew he couldn't persuade someone in this form. Maybe some dumb meat sack would shake his hand.

Soon after he thought this a small yellow bird with a small splotch of black and white on it's chest landed on his hand. "Well it's not the best but it'll have to do." He thought. He possesed the birds body and flew off laughing quietly as not to draw attention to his new form. He had to lay low for a couple days.

A day or two later...(whichever is more convenient for you)...

Bird Bill landed on the windowsill of the kids bedroom to see that they were gone. He cursed in a way that only demons knew even talking in his bird form. He tried to see a future outcome. He knew it was pointless because of his bird body however. He flew around resting on a tree branch that was near the two kids leaving on a bus.

He watched as the four Pines got "emotional". He watched as they left. A few days later the other two left as well. Every Pines in the state was now gone. He was Pineless.

He knew that there was a way for him to create a future vision. He saw a blue old man do it once. But he couldn't do it without getting into the basement. Or without arms. Plus it was hard to get into the Shack without a proper body.

The problem was he couldn't leave this body and still have physical form. So he had a choice. Stay in the stupid form he was in. Or go back to his old form and posses someone through the MindScape. This was an easy choice to make.

He thought over the two for a minute. He pondered the choices while perched on a pine tree. On one hand McGucket was now known to be a smart person who almost the whole town knew. Which would make it kinda hard to posses him and get by with acting like he was him. On the other hand McGucket still had a crazy side to him and he had connections to people in high places.

Then there was Susan who had the lazy eye. She was a tad crazy from when the blindeye society was always wiping her memory. Sunglasses wouldn't be weird for her. Seeing as no one would think otherwise since she was a little bit weird.

He decided to posses Susan. An easy target. He flew down and landed in front of her. "Well hello there bird. Would you like to be a snack for my kittens?" She asked. "No but could you open your hand." Bill said. "...Ok!" She said not questioning a talking bird and opened her hand. Bill left his bird form,entered the MindScape, and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her body.

He had the body. He just needed to go while everyone was asleep at the Shack.

Later that night..

"Ok just gotta sneak in." Busan said. He opened the door and walked in. "That was easy." Now all he had to do was input the code to the vending machine. Easy. The shape of a 'C'.

The vending machine opened and he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Not checking to see if it was firmly closed. Now that he was in he could use the elevator to go to Ford's "secret" study to grab a few potions to mix up something to make a future vision. He grabbed everything and mixed it together. He labeled the potion in case he lost it and drank it.

5 minutes later...

Bill saw the future and it wasn't good news for the Pines. He saw the Pines and their "entourage" jump into an interdimensional a triangular headed kid jump through the portal and right back through. He saw an El Diablo speeding out of the town packed with many people. He also saw Question Mark try to grab a golden cane. Lastly he saw the Pines and all their friends being trapped in giant bird cages. It looked like the entire Cipher Wheel was trapped. And that mutant. And a star shaped demon. Lastly he saw a blue square with yellow eyes. "Visions are never wrong." Bill said a bit too loudly.

In Soos and Melody's bedroom...

Soos awoke with a jolt. "Dude...Wha...what was that?" He listened closely and thought it was coming from the basement. He saw that the vending machine door was slightly ajar and opened it and firmly closed it behind him. He listened and heard a familiar voice coming from what sounded like the second floor. Could Stan and Ford be back?

He was curious and decided to check it out. Soos pressed the button to the second floor and he was surprised to see who was down there. Lazy Susan. "Uh...Lazy Susan?" Soos blinked to make sure he was seeing right. Bill answered with the most normal answer he could think of.

"Oh hello Qu- I mean Soos what are you doing in my house?" He said. "Sorry dude. But this is my house." Soos responded. "Oh well can you help me get out of here?" Bill answered. Soos led "Susan" outside. "See ya dude." Soos said and closed the door.

Could that be the same blue square that entered that one girls mind with His ex and Ford? What was those people's names? He thought and remembered quickly. Starclops was his old ex-wife's name and he was they're friend and the star shaped demon he saw. Then it hit him. Nadia was Ford's wife and Tad was Starclops and Nadia's best friend. The blue square.

He couldn't believe Tad would become his evil sidekick. But visions were never wrong. The vision seemed a few days from now. Which meant the entire Pines family would be in his hands. The vision is sealed. His future had been written. Since he stole a body he knew for a fact that he could go back to his form he had before the Pines defeated him. So he did...kinda.

Unfortunately he still no longer had his physical form. He could only be seen in the mindscape again unless he possesed a body. So technically he did have the same form he had before the Pines defeated him. So he had to possess someone close to the Shack. But Who?

.

.

.

.

.

Who indeed! I want you to decide! I want your opinion. Leave a review. PM me. Whatever ya like. Also I got a question for you. With the Pines family gone and if you were Bill and you could posses anyone in Gravity Falls. Who would it be? Leave a Pm or review with you're answer. Maybe thats who Bill will posses next. Or not. Who knows?


	2. Meet Violet!

Bill pondered the many people he could possess. Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, Priscilla, Tambry, Sprott, Dan, Preston, Candy, Melody, Gomp-...

Of course! Melody was the perfect target. He had been watching Soos and Melody for a while and Soos never had mentioned anything to Melody about him.

He just needed to find a way to get her alone. Through a few possessions this would be easy. Although there was one person he needed something from first. He needed to see if his time perception was correct and if his new apocalypse would actually happen soon. He needed to find Ford and Nadia's daughter. Violet Pines.

News spread quickly around dimensions. If he just showed up an entire mob would be formed in a matter of seconds. He had to stay hidden until Violet was alone. So when he reached the girl and she was finally alone. He appeared in front of her.

She wasn't scared however. Hopping through dimensions and experiencing weird stuff will make you immune to crazy shit and stuff. She was caught a little off guard. "Ah Bill! I thought you were dead! You know when you die you really should just die. I mean it really bugs me that you're not dead and-" "Ok. Ok. Just listen. all I need you to do is use you're powers on this hat." Bill pulled out Dipper's Pine tree hat he smuggled from Wendy's. "If you do that I'll leave you alone. Just tell me when an apocalypse I cause will happen." Bill asked with a pleading look in his eye.

Violet rolled her eyes and touched the hat. She saw that around the beginning of summer in that dimension would be the start of his apocalyptic chaos. "The beginning of summer. Nine or ten months." Violet told Bill. Bill took the hat back and left.

Bill was off a bit. Nine or ten months off. So he had to wait. He could do that. It wouldn't be that bad.

8 months later at the Pines Family's house...

"Please Mom? I love our Great uncle's and I really want to see them again." Mabel asked with puppy dog eyes. Dipper asked with a mature approach. " Plus I kinda need some time off my video games for a while." Dipper said with a mature look on his face.

The kids parents looked at each other and finally said the word that Dipper and Mabel were waiting for. "Ok." Dipper and Mabel celebrated with a fist bump.

1 month later...

Soos let the Pines stay in the Shack for the summer. The first few weeks were good. Great even. And then it happened.

The thing everyone dreaded. Waddles accidentally fell off a cliff. He wasn't badly hurt but he did have a hurt leg. Mabel now carried him everywhere. But little did they know that this would not be the worst that happened to them this summer.

 **So I time jumped a bit far but I'll probably time jump back to Bill's possession of Melody. So I hope you are enjoying this so far. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Bill's Plan

**By this time Bill has forgotten everything about the vision except an armageddon.**

3 months before...

Bill had just been messing around with people for a while. Created the worst nightmare imaginable for Preston Northwest, Entered Tyler's dreams and scarred him by telling him that a puma and a panther are the same thing. But he didn't know that Violet told a few people that he was around. Hell, She told everyone she knew. Which meant she told Nadia.

Turned out before Violet told her Mom. The entire Multiverse had been celebrating. Now half of the multiverse knew since Nadia is always traveling through dimensions still hoping to find Ford's home dimension. If Bill had any chance of getting rid of the Pines family once and for all he had to trick someone close to Nadia.

Someone with a well-known fear. He needed to trick someone...square. Of course he couldn't do it now. That would be a death wish. He only wanted to kill the Pines family and their friends. Plus killing an entire mob would draw too much attention.

He needed to wait. He could still hop to any dimension he wanted. He needed a dimension he could stay hidden in. He knew the perfect place. Dimension 29.5/.

A dimension inhabited by nobody since The Mutant War. If he stayed there to formulate a plan he could capture Tad, Destroy the Pines, and bring something even worse to Weirdmageddon to Gravity Falls.

So Bill Cipher formulated a plan. To even get Tad he needed a device that could only be found in Dimension 105.8. He needed The Decider. 350 years ago it was used to decide if you were to be good or evil. Used a long time after Bill was created. But after 37 years of using it an evil group called the A.A.S.G. tampered with it and made it so it turned everyone evil.

People soon discovered this and all the good people buried this in a safe place where no one would ever find it. Bill knew exactly where it was though and he knew what his elixir did to anyone who had tasted it. So with his elixir, a more tampered Decider, and a bit of hypnosis liquid he could take Tad as his minion. Still Bill had to wait a bit or he'd be sent back to Dimension Svoo.

"This may take a bit" Bill said to himself. He summoned some elixir and immediatly drank the whole thing through his mouth eye thing. Bill needed time for his sudden resurrection to die down. So he waited. For a while.

 **Which means the next chapter can focus on Nadia and the others and what they're up to. Yay! Please review! And favorite and all that good stuff.**


	4. The confession

Tad was very worried for Starclops. She had been gone for a while. He had been yelling her name for a good amount of time as well. Unbeknownst to Tad she had returned just a few minutes ago and everytime he moved to a different position. She positioned herself behind him. She had to take this opportunity to scare the Bezelebub out of him.

So after about 10 minutes she jumped out from behind a log and yelled "Hello!" Startling Tad and making him scream for a brief moment. Which made Starclops crack up. "I swear you do this way too much." Tad said still somewhat startled from Starclops.

"If I do it so much then why do you keep falling for it?" Starclops said jokingly. Tad sighed. "Are you ready to head back to Nadia and Violet now?" Tad asked. "Yep. Let's go!" She responded floating upside down. The two teleported themselves back to their group.

Nadia was doing the same thing she always did now that she was old enough and very much in control of her powers. Fighting weird monsters that were always trying to kill her and the entire group. Partly because non-mutants hated the fact that Nadia and Ford created another mutant together(Even if she was technically only half-mutant). While Violet was using her fireball powers set them on fire. While Nadia was using her freezing powers to keep Violet as much out of the battle as she could.

Nadia was very protective. She kept Violet away from as much danger as she could until 1 year after Violet had full control over her powers and even then she was still very protective. But Nadia came late to this fight. Regrettably, She didn't know the cause or what started the fight. But it didn't matter. It was usually the same thing anyway. A typical Mutant problem most likely. Which was normal.

Violet loved fighting however. She barely got to fight when her mother got involved though. So if she was alone, Unbeknownst to Nadia, she usually started the fight. Especially if Tad and Starclops were involved. They knew of Violet's love for fighting and promised not to tell Nadia anything about it. Starclops and sometimes even Tad "accidentally" summoned weapons for Violet to use. Saying it was a glitch in their powers so that Violet could do something fun. Which wasn't easy as a mutant.

"I wish Tad and Star were here." And at that exact moment Starclops and Tad teleported themselves to Violet and Nadia. Starclops immediately gave Violet a comically sized bat and with one swing she took the monsters out. "Well that couldn't have gone any more better." Violet said with a smile. Nadia turned away from the fallen monsters to look at Violet, Tad, and Starclops. "Ok guys. I think it's time we have a group meeting." Nadia said with a blank look.

Back in Dimension 46'\, 3 days before Dipper and Mabel arrive back to Gravity Falls.

"Stanley. I...I have something to tell you. A few things actually. I think I'm going to confess to Dipper and Mabel as well. But while I was gone I...I uhh..." Ford struggled to tell Stan what happened after he got sucked into the portal. "It's okay. Whatever it is I'll understand." Stan said. Ford took a deep breath. "While I was travelling through dimensions. I wasn't alone. I was with a group and I was...married. My group consisted of two dream demons. Tad and Starclops. My wife Nadia. And my only daughter Violet." Stan nearly ran off the road.

 **Sorry had to tell Stan and the kids. But Bill isn't gonna show back up for a while. He's...busy.**


	5. The Dream

"Ford. Did the portal take you away from you're family and friends forcibly?" Stan said with regret in his voice. Not looking to Ford for fear of the answer. "No Stanley. It was my choice. Nadia said that we would meet again some day. Which I hope is true." Ford said with a somewhat sad look. "I'm glad it wasn't my fault." Stan said with a relieved smile.

Ford stayed quiet for a while wondering if he should say he had a handful of journals telling of his adventures and everything he did there. Maybe if he told him when they got back to the Shack after he'd told Dipper and Mabel about Nadia, Tad, Violet, and Starclops. It would be best to tell everyone at one time.

2 days later...

Ford and Stan stopped at a rest stop to...rest. Obviously. Stan and Ford both drifted off. Ford had the weirdest dream however. He was aware in a sense. He saw Nadia and Violet. "Ford. I hate you. You left me in Dimension 241!" Nadia said acting very out of character. "You told me to do it!" Ford said heartbroken at the word hate. Violet started to speak up as well.

"Dad. You are such an idiot to believe she actually wanted you to go." Violet said acting very harshly towards her father. "Has something happened to you?" Ford asked out of desperation. Ford scanned his surroundings to see his wife and daughter being surrounded by flames. While Starclops was chained to a oddly colored steel fence. Tad hovered above him with an odd yellow tint added to his usual color.

Tad summoned a height-altering flashligh growing his hand and hitting Ford. Which left nothing but a six-fingered hand. Ford immediatly awoke and saw Stan with a worried look on his face. "You okay?" Stan said with a very worried look. "Yes. Yes I'm fine. I'm wide awake so I'll drive now." Ford said trying to not tell Stan about the dream. "Ok. But if you want to talk just say so." Stan said reassuringly. "I will." Ford said and began driving.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day...

"Hey Dipper. Whoa. You got taller." Wendy said with her usual cool tone. "So uh..This has been bothering me for a while. Dipper is you're nickname so what's you're real name?" Wendy said looking at Dipper. "Oh its Mason." Dipper said as Stan and Ford pulled up in the El Diablo. Wendy stood in shock. "Everything is different now." Wendy said with a look of shock.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" Dipper and Mabel shouted together. The four went into a group hug. "I can't believe you two got here before we did. I blame Ford." Stan said jokingly. Ford rolled his eyes. "Very funny." He said with a smile. As soon as they broke apart a large figure burst out the door of the Shack. Before Stan could say anything Soos pulled everyone into an inescapable hug. Wendy included. "It's great to see you dudes again!" Soos said. "Soos. You can let go now." Mabel said after 20 seconds of hugging. Soos released everyone from his grip.

"So how's business been?" Stan asked. "Great. I sold a beavecoon to someone for 700 dollars." Soos said with a grin. "I'm not even going to ask what that means. But I am both proud and confused." Stan said putting a hand on the new Mr. Mystery's shoulder. "I cleaned up the place. Melody is leaving next week so I made the place look just like you guys left it. I even fixed the S on the building." As soon as Soos finished, The S fell off the Shack.

The group laughed. "Dude. That is hilarious." Wendy said chuckling.

"So where are you and you're family staying?" Dipper asked. "They built this new J.E. Hotel. It's just right in town. Not far from here." Soos said. "l saw that. It was on our way here." Stan said. "Well let us go inside then." Ford said. "Okay lets go!" Soos replied with a lot of excitement. The group headed inside.

 **Please Review!**


	6. Serious Starclops

**I might change the name of this story. If anyone has some good ideas please sound off in the review. Enjoy!**

.

.

After a quick tour of the bottom half of the Shack, Soos showed Dipper and Mabel to their old room in the attic. Soos had gotten the same old beds from 2012 and put them in there. Ford leaned over towards Stan. "Stanley, I think we should have a family meeting after this." Ford whispered. "Sure. No prob. But, can you believe Mabel knows karate now?" Stan said. Ford chuckled. "It is quite amazing how fast she learned." Ford agreed.

After the Shack tour, Soos took his pickup truck to the hotel. Mostly so that the Pines family could have some privacy but partly because Melody had been acting very strange lately and he wanted to make sure she was okay. After Wendy left, Ford got everything he needed to begin a family meeting. He checked the basement for his other journals to see that they were still there. Even after the damage the Shack had taken from Weirdmageddon everything was still in its place from when he left it last time as far as he could tell.

Meanwhile...

"Violet. I know you've been picking fights with monsters. Tad and Starclops. I know you have been summoning weapons for Violet. Violet as I've told you before, people are gonna give you shit for being a mutant. Even if you start the fight. They will kill you if they get the chance. Don't let them get that chance. I know you love using you're powers to fight monsters and other beings of that type. But please don't start the fight. Do you understand?" Nadia finished with a sad look. Nadia hoped she'd said the right things.

"Yes, Mom. It's just that if I wanna leave the group one day I need to be prepared." Violet explained. Nadia was shocked. "Well, how soon do you want to leave?" Nadia asked holding back tears. Violet noticed this and made a hard decision for her mom's sake. "Relax, Mom. Not for a while. I'm just saying if I ever want to go on my own adventure, I might want to be prepared for a fight." Violet lied.

Tad and Starclops both noticed this lie and the demons decided to split up and talk to Nadia and Violet. Tad to Nadia and Starclops to Violet.

"Oh ok. Meeting dismissed." Nadia said. Violet began as Starclops flew over to her. "Hey. Uh, Violet. You wanna talk or something?" Starclops asked wondering if she should just say it or not. " About what? My mom still treating me like I'm a little kid or something? I mean seriously!" Violet said kicking the ground.

Starclops thought she should maybe tell her about the one thing the group had agreed to never tell Violet. Nadia's biggest secret. She had no choice. "Hey Vi. Um...Maybe I should tell you the main reason why Nadia doesn't want you to leave." Starclops said with regret. She knew that Nadia wouldn't agree to this. Tad probably wouldn't either. But it had to be done.

"Did I ever tell you how I met your mother?" Starclops asked. "No." Violet simply replied. "Well,I met you're mother when she was eight and we met under dire circumstances. I saw her standing at the edge of a cliff. She was attemping suicide. She was crazy ,man! I read her thoughts and even tried to stop her by sending my voice through her brain. But no dice. So as she jumped I quickly grabbed her hand." Starclops said tears rolling down her eye. She'd never had showed her serious side to Violet much since Ford left.

"I assured her everything would be alright as she cried in my arms. I later found out that she had unintentionally k...killed her parents with her powers. So me and Tad took her in and helped her learn how to control her powers. I believe that Nadia believes that at some point you'll lose control of you're powers and hurt someone you love. We've nearly lost you many times. I'm sure she's scared you'll do something you'll regret if you leave. Violet, please don't tell you're mother I told you this. This is just between us. Ok?" Violet nodded. Starclops gave Violet a hug. "Thanks Vi." Starclops said.

Meanwhile with Bill...

Bill had everything in place. He'd messed with Ford's dream. The Decider had been taken from the AASG Organization. The Acronym Ain't So Good Organization. He'd destroyed them. Except for one member that got away but what could he do? He'd possesed Melody to get what he needed from the basement to modify the Decider for his own needs. Of course he would need to wait for the modified Decider to warm up. Unfortunately on Earth that would be a whole damn month. Bill shrugged it off. "I've waited this long. Nothing can possibly stop me now!" Bill said. Once he had Tad he could make him fuse with him so that he'd be even more powerful!

Meanwhile for like the 100th time(Seriously why did the author put so many Meanwhiles?!)...

The one member of the AASGO that escaped pulled of his hood to reveal none other than Blendin Blenjaman Blandin. He pulled out his Time Phone. "Dipper. I managed to pull out a time dodge. But you were right. Bill lived and he's planning to destroy the M-multiverse. Sorry I didn't believe you. But you realize if we do manage to stop him, you'll disappear along with anyone else in the post-apocalyptic f-future that survived." Blendin said to Future Dipper. "I'll do anything for Past Me. Mabel gets captured by a corrupted Gideon and most of my friends die. I can't let that happen. We have to stop Bill at all costs. Even if it means I have to die. Warn Past Me about the incoming apocalypse." Future Dipper responded heroically. "It may be a b-bit. I am in the Multiverse. Blendin out." Blendin said closing his Time Phone and seeing if he can find a portal to dive through to get back to his home dimension. He had a world to save. "Oh. Time dang it! How will I get back to my home dimension? I don't know anyone in the Multiverse." Blendin said.

A feminine voice came from behind him.

"I think I know someone!"


	7. Ford's confession

Dipper and Mabel had no idea why Great Uncle Ford had called for a family meeting. But they usually weren't very good news. Ford and Stan both entered the room. Ford had decided to wait and show them the other journals later. He would tell them soon just not now.

"Children. I need to tell you something. Dipper this is something you've wanted to know. I know I can trust you two with this. Where I was when I was in the portal. I had a family." Dipper and Mabel's jaws dropped. "My wife Nadia and my only daughter Violet. I travelled in a group consisting of me, Nadia who is a mutant, Violet and two dream demons." Dipper gasped. " Wha? Dream demons! Why?"

"Dipper not all demons are bad. Bill had given them a bad name. But for 30 years I've been travelling with my friends and family through the Multiverse. I was wanted dead or alive for helping bring another mutant into the Multiverse. But it didn't matter. We all survived for 30 years. I hope they survive for the rest of their lifespan.

"Can I be excused?" Dipper asked with a very shocked look on her face. Mabel asked right after. "Of course. That is a lot to take in." Ford said. The two twins excused themselves and went up to their bedroom. Stan and Ford could hear Dipper talking with great excitement and slight fear all the way from down in the kitchen.

"Hey Ford. What's this lightbulb made from again?" Stan asked curious as to how it made his skin so soft. Ford froze. "Oh it's nothing to worry about." Ford said putting on a fake smile. Stan looked at him knowing he was hiding something. He brushed it off though. "You ever think about your family?" Stan asked. "Yes. All the time." Ford answered with great care in his voice. Thinking about Nadia and Violet.

Meanwhile with Tad and Nadia...

Nadia was sitting on a blue log when Tad flew over. "Hey Nadia. Why are you sitting on a Feelings Log?" Tad asked. "No reason. Why are you here?" "Listen. I want you to know something. Violet loves you. She would never want to hurt you mentally or physically. Or anyone else for that matter." Tad told Nadia.

"I know. It's just I don't want her to leave so soon. I know she was lying when she said it would be a while. I wish Ford was still here." Nadia said holding back tears.

Tad sighed. "We all do. Listen, I know with Ford gone it makes you feel like you are all alone. But you're not alone you've got us and me and Star will never leave you." Tad said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Tad. I needed that." "Don't mention it." Tad said. The Feelings Log suddenly turned Yellow indicating happiness. Tad smiled and left to see if Starclops was done.

.

.

.

Blendin had created a device that would let him enter the next dimension. Dimension 104. He had to save his own dimension. He had to stop Bill from taking over. Leaving very few survivors. He needed a time portal. Or maybe he could travel through dimensions until he found the technology he needed.

So he pulled out a portal gun he got from his friend Rick. Blasted it at the ground and jumped through. Closing it from the other side.


	8. Fender Gender Part 1

**This is mostly a filler episode. Also I decided to start doing codes at the end of these. They can be decoded in atbash. Enjoy!**

"Dipper!" Grunkle Ford called. Dipper ran into the room. "What is it, Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked. Excited to be helping his Uncle.

"As you know halfway through my third journal I was sucked into the portal after Stanley got angry at me. So I never got to completely finish my research. So I need you to get me a certain crystal. It is one of the only things I haven't researched about this town. They can only be found in the forest by the Gleeful residence and are one of the only things I haven't written in my journal. Can you help me out, Dipper?" Ford asked.

"No problem, Great Uncle Ford ." Dipper said with a smile. "And Dipper bring Mabel with you." Dipper grinned. He would be happy to do so. Ford gave Dipper a notepad to right down what he found out about it and so He grabbed Mabel, Soos and Wendy came along as well and Soos drove the group to the Gleeful house.

Dipper and the gang got out of the truck."So we need to find some crystals. They should be right around here so what we need to do is split up and-" "Found them!" Mabel interrupted. "That was easy." Wendy said. Dipper, Soos and Wendy ran over to her. Mabel gave Dipper the honors of grabbing it.

As Dipper fingers touched the crystal a shock went from his fingers through his whole body throwing him back. Dipper suddenly felt the hair on his head get longer and the hair on his body get shorter. He saw his body get more petite. Even his chest got heavier. The three friends gathered around him in shock.

Dipper finally stood up. He was still trying to process what happened when Mabel's confused look turned to a smile. "Yes! I finally have a sister!" Mabel squealed with immense delight. Dipper felt many parts of him disappear while others were added and after what Mabel said he figured out what had happened.

HE WAS TURNED INTO A GIRL! "I've been turned into a girl!" Dipper screamed but when it came out it was a feminine voice. "Dudes. We have to find Ford." Soos said. Wendy nodded. "And remember nobody can touch those crystals." Wendy said. Everyone agreed and the four jumped into the handyman's pick-up truck and headed back to the Shack.

Meanwhile with Nadia's group...

"So you are a time-traveller from another dimension and you need to get back to you're home dimension so you can stop Bill Cipher from taking it over, making it his own and causing a non-stop apocalypse. Does that pretty much sum it up." Tad asked the newly discovered time-traveller.

"Correct. There are so many people who deserve to live that Bill killed. "Wendy Courdory, Gideon Gleeful, Mabel Pines, Stan Pines. Please you have to help me!" Blendin begged. Tad and Nadia's eyes lit up when he mentioned the name Pines. "Did you say Stan Pines? As in Stanford Filbrick Pines?" Nadia asked.

Wvnlmh xzm ufhv gltvgsvi gl xivzgv z kldviufo yvrmt. Yfg drgs tivzg kldvi xlnvh tivzg ivhklmhryrorgb. Xrksvi rh mlg ivhklmhryov uli zmb lu srh zxgrlmh


	9. Fender Gender Part 2

**Decided to make an episode that would probably be on Gravity Falls. This will be a 3 parter.** G

Dipper had studied every inch of the journal. He'd seen things that were legitimately scary. He had He had even faced off against Bill fricking Cipher. But, the situation he was in was one of the scariest in his life. He had turned into a girl. Soos had just parked his truck when Dipper had ran inside looking for Ford.

"Great Uncle Ford! I need some help!" Dipper said as Ford turned and chuckled. "Mabel. That is a fantastic Dipper imitation. Spot on! Where is Dipper anyway?" Ford asked. Before Dipper could answer Mabel came in and Ford's eyes widened. "Have you two been around the Electron Carpet?!" Ford asked worried.

"Grunkle Ford, it was the crystal. It changed Dipper into a girl!" Mabel explained. "What? Gender-swapping crystals. So when Dipper tried touching them again did it have any sort of affect?" Ford asked. Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other. "Well. We kinda were in a rush and didn't get a chance to actually touch them again." Dipper said awkwardly. Ford sighed.

"Well, if it is what I think it is, It won't just turn you back to normal after touching it again. So I have a plan. First, we need to kidnap a male Gnome. Second, let Dipper touch the crystal to see if it affects her at all. Lastly, we let Dipper hold the gnome changing him back to a guy and the gnome into a girl. It is the perfect theoretical plan. Questions?" Ford asked.

Dipper nodded. "Yes Dipper?" Ford acknowledged. "What's a gnome? Wait. Why did I say that? Uh...guys something's happening. I think I'm losing my memories." Dipper said panicking. Ford stayed calm and grabbed a pen. He clicked it and a beam shot at a panicking Dipper instantly knocking her out. Mabel gasped. "Wha? What was that for?" Mabel asked panicky. Mabel. Dipper has lost some memories. He will continue to lose memories as long as he's awake. You have to trust me on this one." Ford said.

Mabel nodded and She, Ford and Soos went into the forest to find a gnome in the forest. While Stan and Wendy watched over Dipper. "Stan. Seriously. Stop taking pictures. Do you really wanna just blackmail him?" Wendy asked. "Yes, yes I do." Stan said with a smile. Wendy rolled her eyes and cautiously took her phone out and snapped a few photos without Stan seeing her.

Ford, Soos and Mabel had found the gnome and now were back at the Shack about to go and get Dipper. When they entered both Stan and Wendy were gone and Dipper was wearing a dress that Mabel had packed in her suitcase. A sticky note was stuck to his knocked out body. It read: This is Blackmail. Also I am not Stan. NOT Stan! Ford sighed. "Mabel and Soos you two grab him I'll find Stan after we change him back." Ford said with a sigh.


	10. Fender Gender Part 3

**Yes it is short. Sorry. But please enjoy!**

The group, minus Wendy and Stan were headed back to the crystals. On the way Mabel asked Ford some questions. "Great Uncle Ford. Um... Why are Dipper's memories all screwy?" Mabel asked. "Well. Let me explain something to you. I don't exactly know what's happening. But if I'm correct I believe he's turning into a slightly different version of you. So that's why I had to knock him...her...out. Do you understand?" Mabel nodded.

5 minutes later...

The four arrived at the place of the crystals. Wendy carried Dipper over to them while instead of waking Dipper up Ford grabbed some rope and the gnome and tied the gnome to his hand. He than got out the pen he used to knock him out and hit him again. Which woke Dipper up. "Dipper! Touch the crystal now!" Dipper immediately touched it.

The gnomes beard started to disappear. It started to grow long hair as Dipper started to turn back to his own gender. As the gnome turned to a complete female gnome. Dipper turned back into himself again. "Yes! I'm back!" Dipper cheered. Until he looked down. "And I'm wearing a dress." Dipper said embarrased.

"Yep. It was Stan." Mabel told him. Dipper sighed. "Of course it was. Let's just go home." Dipper said. "Wendy. Could you drop kick this gnome into the forest for me?" Ford asked. Wendy nodded and did exactly that. The four than left the area. The gnome ran as many male gnomes chased after "her".

Meanwhile...

Tad and Starclops were having a meeting about their biggest discovery. They could do something tha few demons could do. It was something only mutants or demons could do. Also anyone that is part of a prophecy.

Uliw zmw Hgzm szev wrhxlevivw hlnvgsrmt sftv. Yfg gsv gdrmh xzm'g pmld bvg


	11. I've got eyes in several places

Bill Cipher had been following Tad and Starclops. He had just missed their talk with Blendin. What was that trillion ton Time Baby's servant doing here? He would try to get him alone to destroy him. If he had the time of course! Right now he needed to find Tad's biggest weakness. So he could exploit it.

Ever since Blendin left and after Starclops whispered something to Tad. Tad hadn't done anything. Bill decided to get a closer look but before he could get a closer look a comically sized bat hit him about 188 miles away from Tad. The last thing he saw was Stella. His Ex-wife. That bitch.

She planned this. He should've seen it coming. But his visions weren't existent at the moment. Plus Weirdmageddon 2 was coming. So that was kind of on his mind. He wanted revenge. He needed revenge on the entire Pines family and their friends. First he would destroy what meant most to them. After forcing Tad to fuse with him of course.

Starclops knew Bill was gonna be there before he even got there. Thanks to Violet. So she got a Ditto to shapeshift into a motionless Tad to bring Bill out into the open. "Ok Ditto. You can turn back to normal now or whatever." Starclops told it and it did. "Is he gone?" Starclops rolled her eye. "Come on out guys. You heard me hit him didn't ya?" Star asked.

"Actually I bubbled them just in case you're plan failed." Tad said. " Dude really? You've been using that power too much since you discovered it last year. Plus You should have more faith in me. Hey, did I ever tell you guys about the time I accidentally killed a man?" Tad sighed. "It's things like that that make it hard to trust you." Tad said. "Yeah whatever." "Plus you did scar those babies at Mighty Med for life." Tad added. "Seriously? Can you let that go?" Starclops asked. Tad smirked. "No. No I can't." The group went back to meet with Blendin. They didn't notice the three eyes watching them.

 **Short but setting up Weirdmageddon 2. Just wanted to do this before we do another filler thing. So yeah. Hope tou enjoyed and please review!**


	12. More Dippers More Problems Part 1

Soos had taken Dipper and Mabel out for ice cream after Dipper's incident. Whilst Ford was testing some of Dipper's blood. He wanted to see what exactly causes the transformation and what caused it was horrifyingly scary. The cause was nothing in his DNA. It just turned him into a girl. Nothing else. No explanation. Usually there is some sort of explanation for this kind of supernatural transformation. Strange.

Ford decided to come back to it later. Unbeknownst to him, something huge came up in the tests after he left. When he got upstairs, Stan and Soos were arguing. "Soos is home?" He thought. He must've been down there much longer than expected.

Ford pulled Stan off of Soos. "Stan. What did he do to get you so angry?" Ford asked. "He got his peanut butter in my chocolate! How can I eat this now?" Stan explained with anger. "Dude! Peanut Butter and chocolate is an awesome thing!" Soos argued. "Not when its smothered on it!" Stan argued back. Ford sighed. "I've got a device that will split things into two different things. I'll go grab it." Ford told them and went to the second floor to grab it. Which he did.

"I call it the Molecular Splitter. It splits things into two different things." Ford said pressing the button and splitting the peanut butter and chocolate into two. "Great. Soos, you're forgiven." Stan said walking away with his singular chocolate. Ford left to check and see if there were any changes in Dipper's DNA, leaving the Splitter upstairs.

Dipper and Mabel came downstairs to see the Splitter. Which Dipper was curious about. One thing led to another and Mabel accidentally hit Dipper with it splitting him into Mystery Dipper and Wendy Dipper. "This isn't good." Mabel said as both Dipper's left the Shack. Mabel knew exactly what to do at a time like this. Panic! So she ran around circles with the Splitter in hand carefully so as to make sure she didn't hit anything.

Soon Ford came back up to find a screaming Mabel holding the Splitter. After about 10 minutes, she finally calmed down and explained what had happened. "Why do I keep leaving this where someone else can do something stupid with it? No offense, Mabel. So to recap, Dipper split himself into two. The first obsessed with mysteries and the second obsessed with Wendy and anything fun related and now Mystery Dipper is chasing after Fun Dipper because to him he's a mystery or oddity. Meanwhile Fun/Wendy Dipper is going to the Mall with Wendy. Does that about sum it up?" Ford asked. "Grunkle Ford...Why did you have to repeat everything I just said?" Mabel asked.

"Habit. So I need you're help. I can recalibrate the Splitter so it should put both of the Dipper's back into one. But it may take a bit. If you can get both of them in the same place at the same time. Maybe the attic? I can zap the two and they'll go back together again. So you stick to both of them like glue and get them together where I can hit them. Got it?" Ford told her. "Got it!" Mabel said as she ran to find one of the Dippers while Ford recalibrated the Molecular Splitter.

.

.

.

.

 **So Yeah just a filler and here's you're code. Please Review!**

 **Uliw rh xfiivmgob hgfwbrmt hlnvgsrmt sv wrhxlevivw dsvm sv dzh zolmv drgs Gzw zmw Hgzixolkh.**


	13. More Dippers More Problems Part 2

It took Mabel some time to find even one of the Dipper's. Don't judge her! The Gravity Malls is huge. She finally found Mystery Dipper following Fun Dipper. She had the perfect plan. She'd tell Wendy what was happening and tell her how to get the Dippers back together. And that's what she did.

Ford was trying his best to recalibrate the Splitter. Unfortunately it wasn't the easiest thing to do. He needed something. He needed someone. He needed a handyman. He looke around for the only handyman he knew.

Soos was sleeping on the floor with an empty cup of peanut brittle when Ford found him. Of course. This was to be expected. After he woke Soos up he took him to the Splitter and explained what had happened. Soos immediately agreed to help and the two got to work.

Meanwhile...

Wendy had told Fun Dipper that she had a surprise for him at the Shack. So that way Mystery Dipper would follow Fun Dipper. Mabel called Ford just to check in on the recalibration. Ford told her that they should have the Splitter recalibrated by the time they got back. "Great! We'll get our Dipper back! Thanks Grunkle Ford. Bye!" She hung up.

Back at the Shack...

Soos, Ford and even Stan were working to recalibrate the Splitter with little luck."Uh..Dude? Ever since the doohicky slipped out of the thingy which fell into the the thingamajig we haven't had any success in the calibration." Soos said. "Maybe. But, I told Mabel that we'd have it ready. So we must hurry." Ford told him. Stan stopped. "I think this is more of your kind of thing. I'm not good with this sort of stuff." Stan said and left the room.

Mabel and Wendy had been sneaking up on Dipper and Dipper. The two had some rope to grab the two with. Mabel punched both Dippers knocking them out.

So Mabel and Wendy tied up both Mystery Dipper and Fun Dipper and threw them into the closet. It may not have been the most humane thing, but at least they were safe. The girls ran down to meet Ford to find a lot of Stans and a Soos or two. "Uh. What the heck is going on around here?" Mabel yelled. Ford pushed his way up to Mabel. "We've got good news and bad news. Which do you want to here?"


	14. More Dippers More Problems Part 3

"Well. Uh... The good news is Soos and Soos and...Soos and I were able to recalibrate the Molecular Splitter. We just finished. The bad news is...well, I guess you're looking at it. It shot at Stan and Soos a few times before we could get it fully calibrated." Ford told the two. "Luckily, the machine is recalibrated so we can put Logical Stan and Emotional Stan and Loner Stan and...Well, you get the picture. We can put every Dipper and every Soos and every Stan back into one." Ford told the girls. "Now where are the Dippers?" Ford asked.

"They're in the closet." Wendy answered. "Ah. Very good. Let's start with Stanley. All Stans please stand in front of the device!" Ford ordered the Stans. They surprisingly all obeyed. Ford hit them with the Splitter and they all went back to normal. "Huh. Usually I would be freaked out. But this is Gravity Falls. So who cares?" Stan said still holding his chocolate. "Lets do Soos now. Every Soos please stand in front of the Molecular Splitter!" The Sooses all did just that and Ford hit the button to put them back into one. Soos was singular once again. Wendy and Soos fist bumped.

"Ok. Now let us grab Dipper. Mabel. He's your brother, so you deserve the right to go get him." Ford told Mabel. Mabel nodded and ran to the upstairs closet to find Mystery Dipper and Fun Dipper having a slap fight in the closet. "I'm gonna open this door again and when I do I don't want to see what I just saw. Ok?" She asked the partially tied up Dippers. Mabel snuck down to the basement and grabbed a knock-out zapper watch that Ford had brought back from his dimensional adventures. She ran back upstairs and opened the closet door to find the two Dippers struggling to stay calm for Mabel's sake. She quickly pressed a button on the watch zapping Fun Dipper and then Mystery Dipper.

Mabel carefully carried the two of them making sure to not hurt them even the littlest bit. Because who knows what could happen if she hurt half of Dipper! She brought the two Dippers to Ford. "Now before we shoot Dipper back to his singular self we need to discuss something. We cannot tell Dipper about this. I'll explain why we can't later. But trust me this has happened before and it won"t happen again. I'm going to make sure of it." Ford told the group and pressed the button on the Splitter.

Dipper woke up as soon as the Splitter hit him. Ford hit him with the knock-out watch as soon as he awoke."Now we just let him think this was all a dream. For now. We will tell him before the summer is over because he does need to know before the summer is done. I'll explain later. But, for now let's get Dipper into bed. He should sleep until morning." Ford told the group. Little did they know that the possibility of living through Summerween was not guaranteed.

.

.

.

.

Bill Cipher had been watching the Pines family and their friends very closely. He was almost ready to use his device. Tad wasn't going to know what hit him. Unbeknownst to Bill, Blendin had been telling what Bill had become to the group. Apparently after Bill took over he easily broke the barrier around Gravity Falls. He also gained more power as he destroyed most of some demons and fusing with the more powerful demons.

"Well Blendin this is not good for us. We will do whatever we can to help you get back to your home dimension in exchange for you letting us come with you and taking us back in time to before the apocalypse started so we can warn our friend. Do we have a deal?" Tad asked the stuttering time traveller holding out his hand to him. Blendin thought for a moment and then immediately shook his hand. "D-deal." Blendin said shaking Tad's hand. As soon as they finished shaking hands Violet came up to Blendin. "Hey, Blendin? Mind if I do a background check? I can see the future and past by touching stuff." Violet said with a smile. Blendin nodded. She shook his hand. She was very surprised by what she saw. "No way. Blendin. We need to have a talk immediately."

 **Hey everyone. If you're a Phineas and Ferb fan you seriously need to check out the Milo Murphy's Law theme song. It is amazing! I've watched it way too much! Review!**


	15. Ford's Confession: The Confessioning

Ford sat alone in the basement in thought. He had been pondering whether to tell Dipper and Mabel about his other journals. If he did most of his secrets would be revealed to the twins. If he didn't he'd just be prolonging the inevitable. Suddenly, he felt a weird feeling. "Stupid metal plate." He muttered. "Hello Ford." Ford heard a familiar voice say from behind him. "Tad?" Ford looked to see his old square friend. "Is it really you?" Ford asked. "Kind of. I'm not actually real. I'm just you're mind trying to tell you whether to tell the twins or not" "Tad" said.

"Oh. You mean like an angel and devil thing?" Ford asked disappointed that his old friend hadn't returned. "Yes. Precisely. Please whatever you do don't imagine someone weird as the devil." Tad begged. "I can't really control my imagination to be honest. Ever since Weirdmageddon my imagination has been pretty effed up." Ford said. "Heyo!" A different voice said.

"Oh no." Tad and Ford said simultaneously. "Yo! What up, Sixer! Don't worry. I'm still dead. I'm just the closest thing to devil your mind could think of. So let me tell you why you shouldn't tell Pine Tree and Shooting Star. Mabel knows karate and Dipper is like a red belt. What if they get mad at you? They could beat the shit out of you. Or at the very least kick you right in the ba-"

Before Bill could finish Tad interrupted. "That is worst case scenario. If you tell the twins about the journals the two will be very excited to read it. We both know that Mabel has grown slightly more mature. Sure, she still wears sweaters. But, as Bill said she was mature enough to take karate. Maybe Mabel will take an interest in this." Tad said. Ford thought about this for a moment.

"Dipper will be excited as well." Ford said. "But what if he's mad at you for keeping this a secret from him?" Bill said. "He won't be." Tad said. "Ford stood up. "Ok. I'm going to tell the twins. Thank you Tad and...Bill...I guess. I know what I'm going to tell them exactly." Ford said as the imaginary Tad and Bill disappeared. Ford sighed and headed towards the elevator. "Let's do this."

The elevator began to rise. It opened. He headed up towards the surface. He opened the door to find the two teens were helping Soos create whatever random, nonexistent creature he was making today. An Anterabbit? "Kids? Can you come with me?" Ford asked. The twins nodded and obliged.

 **Hey. If you have any ideas for chapters I'm always ready for ideas. I enjoy hearing people's ideas. Also I've been addicted to the Milo Murphy's Law theme song. Anyone else? Thanks for reading!**


	16. The Confession 2: For realsies this time

"Dipper. Mabel. There is something I want to show you. I was going to wait a while but something convinced me. So listen to what I say very closely. I have told you how I have a family and how I travelled thorough countless dimensions with them and two friendly dream demons. The demons could transport items through dimensions. So after telling me that I started to write another journal. And another. My friends: Tad and Starclops transported the journals to my private study and I want you two to start reading the fourth journal. Don't ask any questions until you two are finished. Is it a deal?" Ford asked holding out his hand.

"It is." Dipper said. "Here is my fourth journal. Please be very careful with it. Mabel. I'm looking at you." Ford said playfully. Mabel chuckled at this. Dipper and Mabel headed upstairs.

Meanwhile with Tad, Starclops and Nadia...

"So how are we supposed to find the parts for the portal?" Starclops asked. "Do not worry. I know a guy in Dimension 71. But, Star. I'm sorry. But, you will have stay with Violet and Blendin. Plus, the people hate anything crazy." Tad told Starclops. "Ah what? I can be not crazy whenever I want to." Starclops argued. "Star, recently you scared the heck out of some animatronics that were allegedly haunted. Sorry, you'll have to sit this one out." Tad said. "Fine. At least I get to hang with one of my girls!" Starclops said as she headed back to the others.

"Tad. I know how we can get to that Dimension faster. Isn't there a warp pad around here?" Nadia asked. "Of course. It's right over there. Let's use it to travel to the next dimension. Dimension 71." Tad said.

Meanwhile with Blendin and Violet...

I can't take it anymore! I've been insulted by my own ruler! I don't want to be made fun of anymore!" Blendin said. "Hey, want some help?" A voice said. "Wha?" "I can make you're problems with Time Baby go away for a small favor." Bill said. "Uh..I...I...Umm..I..Well..I...I..I..uh...I...I...Fine. It's a deal! Anything to get Time Baby to stop making fun of me!" Blendin said shaking his hand."

.

.

.

.

I just need a device...

A little more summer?

Wait, no, no!

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Time is dead and meaning has no meaning!

I'm Shandra Jimenez and I ate a rat for dinner.

Because I needed a new backscratcher!

My body is a temple!

I need to get out a time dodge!

Huh?! What just happened?

Guys! We got a situation!

I can't believe you made a deal with Bill Cipher!" Violet yelled to the stuttering time traveler. "I couldn't help it! You don't understand what it's like to be made fun of by you're own ruler!" Blendin said. "You caused Armageddon in my father's dimension!" "I had just met Bill! How was I supposed to know he'd steal my body!? Plus your dad stopped it with the help of his family!" "Aren't you from the future?" "Please trust me. I never meant for that to happen!" Blendin pleaded. "I believe you." Violet sighed. "Thank you!" Blendin said with a small smile. "But, I have to tell Uncle Tad." Violet said. Blendin sighed. "Fine." Blendin hoped Tad wouldn't change his mind. Before Violet could go look for Tad she ran into Starclops who levitated her up.

"Aunt Starclops! Where's Tad and Mom?" She asked. "They're getting some parts for the portal thing." Starclops said. "Alone?" Violet asked a tad worried. Star laughed. "Don't worry, Kid! They'll be fine. Tad knows what he's doing." Starclops said reassuringly. Little did the two know that they were being watched by a certain triangular being. Who was keeping an eye on The Square and the Star and Gravity Falls along with it. Watching all situations unfold.


	17. The Confession 3:Straight to Video

"Tad. Maybe, you should've let Star come. Her craziness isn't the worst thing here. Plus, from what I've seen everything and everyone here is crazier than she is." Nadia told Tad. "Nadia! Why don't you just...I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge right now." Tad told her. "Do you want to be alone? We could split up and get the parts quicker that way." Nadia said as she put on a Cyber Cloak that her old friend Douglas gave her that made her look like anyone she wanted to. "Yes. That would be very nice. I need some time to...think. I'll tell you about it after we get the parts" Tad told Nadia. Nadia nodded and began her journey disguised as a Human.

Meanwhile with Bill...

Bill had been following the group ever since that weird time traveler showed up. He had been waiting for Nadia to leave so he could get Tad alone and use his device to finally take out Ford and his friends and family. And his moment finally came. The mutant had put on an appearance shapeshifting cloak and left. Now was his chance. "So... Do you mind if I sit down on you?" Tad asked a bench made of living human flesh. "Yeah, No prob bro!" The bench answered. Tad sat. "Now to grab the device from the Hell Dimension I left it in and make this demon my minion!" Bill Cipher said in a quiet scream and left quickly to grab his device.

His device was still sitting right where he left it. He quickly grabbed it and went back to Tad. He grabbed an invisibility cloak on his way back. Bill put on the cloak and used a power he rarely used. A power he gained when he stole some of it from an Enhanced. It could make whoever he used it on blackout and experience their biggest fear. Bill using it on Tad would give him just enough time to use his Minionizer. "I will use my power on Tad giving me just enough time to use my Minionizer. That's what I'm calling it." Bill said.

"Time to gain physical form once again. First, Gravity Falls. Then, The Multiverse!" Bill shouted.

"Stan. I'm sure the kids told you. But, I have more than three journals." Ford told Stan. Stan was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I already knew that. I spent time in the basement for over 30 years almost every single night. Except when I went to that bar and met that weird girl. That was a mistake. Of course I noticed when a random journal just appeared outta nowhere." Stan told Ford.

"You never mentioned that you had found it. Plus I asked Tad and Star to put the journals in my private study" Ford said perplexed. "Yeah, well. Maybe I should tell you about this person I met. Helped me get in that room. I'll...uh...talk about her later." Stan said nervously. "Her?" Ford asked. "Uh..."


	18. Tad's Taken

0.

"Time for a little change!" Bill said as he warped Tad's mind. Tad seemed to find himself trapped in his own MindScape. However, he had not sustained any damage. "How did I get here?" Tad asked to no one in particular. Fire slowly began to surround his mind and Starclops was formed soon destroyed by an evil version of him?! "What is happening?!" Tad exclaimed.

Bill quickly began to press the fire button. Which made him discover that the Minionizer took a bit to warm up. "It has to warm up?!" Bill yelled. "This is bogus!"

"Come on. Warm up faster! I can't use the Enhanced power forever!" Bill screamed.

Unfortunately for him his screams were a bit too loud. Nadia heard. Nadia was somewhat close to where she left Tad so she ran as fast as could to stop Bill.

Bill was getting angrier than usual when Nadia showed up.

"Oh great! Nadia Pines! This is just perfect." Bill said starting to turn red.

Nadia fixated her gaze as a scarlet red beam came from Bill's hand straight on to the top of Tad's 'head'. Nadia knee exactly what had happened. "No way. You stole an Enhanced powers? How many Enhanced have you stolen from?" Nadia asked preparing her powers to fight Bill if necessary.

"Just one. Couldn't get close enough to the other stupid twin. Too much of a blur. The mind warper. She was an easy catch. Dumb brother tried to save her." Bill said with a finger gun from one of his hands. Which then began to shoot at Nadia while his other hand kept Tad's mind warped. Nadia ducked behind a nearby bench.

"Where did you put her after you drained her powers from her? We both know that you basically killed her!" Nadia said angered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry. She's alive. I threw her into the MindScape temporarily. Just until I'm done with my master plan." Bill said.

Nadia blasted some ice at Bill who wasn't expecting it.

"Ow!" Bill exclaimed. His scarlet beam stopped. "Uh oh."

Nadia immediately kicked Bill in the face. It wasn't very effective. "I remember a time when that would've sent you miles away." Nadia said.

"You're not as young as you used to be." Bill told her."You're weak." The Minionizer finished warming up. Bill stopped his power on Tad and started using on Nadia. It was super effective! Bill pulled the trigger at Tad as soon he was just starting to come to.

"Your mine, Strange." Was the last thing Tad Strange heard before he blacked out again.

"...Echo than shapeshifted into her rodent form thing and pushed herself under the door. She than shapeshifted back into her human form and unlocked the door for me." Stan finished. "Huh. I suppose that does seem somewhat logical." Ford said. "I'll talk about her more another time." Stan said. "That's fine. It might be hard to talk about after she once said you were just like you were a father to her." Ford said with a smile "Right. Uh..Thanks. I'll explain the whole story some other time." Stan told Ford. "Thank you for sharing that much with me Stan. Neither of us are very open about...well...anything. It's nice for us to just have a talk about things sometimes." Ford said. "I agree." Stan said nodding. "At least I know with Bill Cipher gone, nobody can ever hurt my family or friends." Ford said.

.

.

.

.

Nadia awoke back where she tried to save Tad. "Tad!" She couldn't stop Bill. She needed to find Starclops. She went back onto the warp pad and warped to the nearest warp pad to where she last saw the group. She had to get the whole group on a search party. Than it hit her. She knew why Blendin was here. The Armageddon in Blendin's dimension started because of Bill and Tad. Bill used his Minionizer to turn Tad into his Minion and he made Tad fuse with him. Making an unstoppable demon fusion.

"I have to find the others." Nadia thought running at full speed.

Nadia finally found the group after about twenty minutes of running.

Blendin, Violet, and Starclops turned around. "Mrs. Pines?" "Nadia?" "Mom? What happened?" Violet asked.

"Bill captured Tad...and used this device...thing...stole an Enhqnced powers..and now Tad is probably completely...under Bill's control." Nadia sputtered. She was almost out of breath from running.

"What?! This is all my fault." Starclops said. Violet could hear a sadness in her voice.

"Star, It was my fault. If I hadn't left his side...he might still be here. I came to gather a search party. Man, I really wish Ford was here. I really need someone who knows his weakness. My powers failed on him and who knows what could happen when Tad's fighting for him. The end is near. For us and for Ford and his dimension." Nadia said.

"We have to be prepared." Violet said. "Prepared for the end times. Bill and Tad are coming. All they are together is Bad."

"We w..will stop them. Bill and Tad can't stop us. Not again..." Blendin said. "Besides 2013 isn't the worst year to be in. If we were heading to Dimension 46ApostropheBackslash.i...in the year 6969. We would totally be...t...time-screwed.


	19. The Contractable Bet

"Wow. This journal has everything, Mabel. Mysteries for me and romance for you." Dipper said as Mabel was reading a journal entry about Nadia.

"Hey, listen to this. Me and Nadia are officially married. I have no idea what the future will bring, But, as long as we're together it will always be okay. I'm sure of it." Mabel read. "Isn't that so romantic, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, It's hard to believe he had a family and to me it is just like Stan stole Ford away from them." Dipper said.

"Dipper, I'm sure Grunkle Ford or Grunkle Stan would've told us." Mabel said. "Why don't we go see them? No journal talk. Just serious talk!" Mabel said putting on her serious face, grabbing Dipper's hand and bringing him downstairs before he could answer.

"Mabel, calm down. We left Ford just a few hours ago." Dipper began. "Which means he's ready to see us again." Mabel said.

The twins ran into the gift shop to find Soos in front of the vending machine.

"Hey Soos. Why are you standing there?" Mabel asked.

"Oh. Stan asked me to stand here in case you two came looking for him or Ford. They wanted to talk to each other alone." Soos told them.

"Oh. I was hoping Ford would lend me one of his journals. Journal 1." Dipper said. "I thought Ford gave you a journal." Soos said. "Yeah, he did. I want to find something so I can impress...someone." Dipper said realizing his mistake.

"Woah! We've only been here a week and you've already got a crush on someone?" Mabel asked. "Yeah, maybe. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that last year you had a better summer romance than I did. Wendy, Candy, Pacifica. You had a big crush on all of them or they had a crush on you. This year is gonna be different. I am totally gonna one up you in the romance department." Mabel said.

Soos stepped into the conversation. "Wanna wager, Girl dude?" Soos asked. "I do." Mabel said. "Why don't you two dudes make a bet? A competition thing." Soos said.

"Yeah, sure." Dipper agreed. "I'm in." Mabel said. "Hey, before you dudes start competing...uh..let me just do something." Soos said grabbing a laptop from a nearby drawer and running upstairs. "Did he think that we were gonna start right away? Dipper asked. Mabel shrugged.

One hour later...

"So here we are one hour later. Where the heck is Soos?" Mabel asked and as if on cue Soos came downstairs and into the gift shop. "Hey, Dudes. I wrote up a contract for you two to sign to make this competition thing official." Soos told the twins. "Uh...ok." Mabel said wondering why Soos would do such a thing. "Ok. Sign here. And here. And there." They signed questioning why they were signing this weird contract. "NOT THERE!" Soos said slightly frightening the twins.

"Okay. Fingerprint there. And there." Soos continued.

"And we're done." Soos said after all the signatures were done. "Soos, do you mind if I read the fine print?" Dipper asked. "Sorry, dude. No can do. The main part of it is whoever has the best romancy summer memories in Mabel's Scrapbook wins." Soos explained.

"Good thing I bought a new scrapbook before we came back to Gravity Falls." Mabel said with a laugh. "But I think with all the betting and contract stuff we forgot to ask the most important question." Mabel said.

"What's that, dude?" Soos asked. "Dipper, who do you have a crush on?" Mabel asked with a smirk.

.

.

.

.

"So Ford...I've been thinking...Maybe we should try to reach out to you're family." Stan said.

"Stan. That is completly impossible." Ford paused for a moment. "Actually, there is one thing that might work. It's a device that works like a phone. It is called a elytopin. I scanned the materials of it back when I first met Nadia. I thought if I ever came back to Earth again I could use it to contact them again. Many of the materials can be found on Earth. I put any other materials in...Journal 4."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Stan asked.

"We have to switch the journal for another. It'll only be a minute." Ford said grabbing Journal 2.

Stan grabbed a ski mask out of nowhere.

"Let's do this."

 **So this is kinda filler. Not completely. We've got a few huge chapters coming up. Look forward to a new character coming soon. Take a guess what he might be. There's a few hints scattered here and there. Thanks for reading!**


	20. The Cage Chant!

Tad awoke in what seemed to be an inescapable cage of some sort. "Hello? Hello?!" Tad called.

No answer. "Well, it seems like my minion has awoken." Bill said appearing out of nowhere.

"Minion? I would never do anything you say! Even if you have captured me!" Tad yelled to Bill.

Bill was surprised. "Wait, what?!" Bill was furious that the Minionizer did not work. "You won't leave this place until I say so. You can't anyway. Just thought you might wanna know." Bill told Tad.

Bill left to talk to someone on his elytopin."Yo, Lee! You said the plan would work. Well, no I didn't know I had to shoot him while he was still conscious. I kind of did that. He was just in his mind's worst state of fear. I get it. It doesn't count. I'll shoot him now. Thanks. Yeah, good luck with that llama legislation, Leland." Bill said ending the call.

Bill left to grab his Minionizer from his very well hidden invisible building. It was a timeshare that he stole. He called it the Special Hidden Invisible Timeshare Thing. Really had to work on the name. The abbreviation was really bad.

He grabbed the Minionizer and headed back to his lair. The Billair. Again bad name.

.

.

.

.

Tad was trying hard to summon an item to get out, But anything he summoned ended up on the outside of his cage. He was seriously unable to escape.

Maybe, Bill had...won? It couldn't be. Bill isn't the smartest demon in the Multiverse. Tad got an idea. It would work. He knew it would. It was a trick he'd learned when he was a young demon. He just had to say a certain chant.

Free me from my enemy's grasp.

He can not take me once again

By Axolotl's name I shall be back

For revenge is what I will have

Free me

Free me from this cage!

As soon as he said the last word of the chant the entire cage fell into pieces. Tad blasted his way out of the 'Billair' and before he could teleport back to Starclops and the others he had a thought.

If He went back to the others Bill would find him and possibly injure Blendin or Nadia or Violet or anyone else Tad was close to. For now he had to lay low.

Unfortunately for Tad, Bill had been right behind him. " Hey Strange. Nice try." Was the last thing Tad heard before he blacked out once again.

"You just can't get minionized by my Minionizer enough can you, Strange? How long will it take for you to be my minion?" Bill said kicking the limp demon.

Meanwhile is Gravity Falls...

"Who do I have a crush on?" Dipper asked nervously. "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Mabel and Soos chanted. Dipper thought hard about how he should answer. Avoid the question? Tell them who it really is? Dipper sighed. He knew what he had to do. "Actually, the real question is where is Waddles?" Dipper said trying to avoid the question.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Dipper, we both know he was too heavy and fat to fit on the bus. He's being shipped here. Mom and Dad are making sure of it. Also, you're avoiding the question. Who is you're new crush?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, dude. Just get it over with. What's the worst that could happen?" Soos asked.

"The entire planet could blow up?" Dipper said.

Mabel and Soos glanced at each other before they both burst out laughing.


	21. Deals and Danger

Nadia and Violet practiced their powers on handmade targets in the shape of a triangle. While Blendin practiced his time punches on other triangular targets. Starclops tried to find Tad. She looked everywhere to no avail. Nadia went away from the rest of the team to think.

"If I'd only used my ice powers on Bill." Nadia said and kicked a nearby bush.

"Ow!" A voice said from the bush.

"Milo? Is that you?" Nadia asked. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hello, Nadia. You sure do pack a punch. Or a kick in this case." Milo said a large branch landing inches from where he was standing.

"Still cursed with that bad luck, huh?" Nadia asked with sympathy. The guy had been stuck with the last name Murphy and apparently that name was the cause of his bad luck.

"Yeah, I just don't really notice it that much anymore. What I have noticed is you're mad about something." Milo said stepping out of the way of a boulder rolling towards him.

"Milo, I...I'm fine. I just had to let off a little steam. I promise." Nadia said and noticed the bruise on Milo's forehead.

"Oh no. Did I make that bruise? Here let me see." Nadia said.

"Don't worry. What doesn't kill you only hurts a little. Plus, If I were you I'd be careful. Remember what happened to Ford when he just shook my hand? He broke his arm. Lucky for him I'm always prepared." Milo told Nadia.

"Don't worry. I'll be extra careful." Nadia told him and grabbed some supplies from his supply bag. She got some bandages and carefully and cautiously wrapped it around Milo's forehead. "There done. So Milo...why exactly are you in this dimension?" Nadia asked. "Ferb built a dimensional transporter for me. Ferb and Phineas are really nice." Milo said. " Yes I've met them. Those two are very wonderful young boys. How'd you know to come here?" Nadia asked.

"Oh. Uh...don't worry about that. I have a question. Where is everyone else?" Milo asked jumping back to avoid some sort of being speeding hy him.

"Milo, I think we both know that we don't live in the woods. " Nadia said with a laugh.

"Right. Uh...I'll be right back." Milo said walking into the woods. Many trees landed beside him as he left. "I can't believe he has very many friends. Poor kid is cursed for life." Nadia said as Milo faded away in the woods as trees crashed behind him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tad awoke once again. "I...have to find...who do I have to find? Bill? Nad..who? Starco?...Vliyet? St..StarBi..My name is... Strad...Range? My friends. Starlet...Nadiclops. Blar-Blar? Vision? What? That's not...left? I...I ..don't...I...can't What? No! No! Noooooo!" Tad froze in place. All I know is Bill Cipher. He is my ruler. I will serve him." Tad said in his new minionized state.

"That's right! Now who wants to fuse into the ultimate dream demon of ultimate power?" Bill asked rhetorically.

"Should I ask around to see who?" Tad asked.

"N-no. It was a rhetorical question. I meant let's fuse!" Bill said.

"Yes Bill. Let us do that right away." Tad said obeying Bill.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nadia was walking back from her talk with Milo when a random breeze hit her. This would be normal if she was anywhere else. She knew exactly what this was. An Enhanced.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Nadia asked as she saw something go by her.

The 'thing' finally stopped. "What is up, Nadia?" Violet's old friend Jake asked.

"Jake! I haven't seen you in a while." Nadia said embracing her old friend.

"Well, uh.. I've been busy. Busy trying to find Scarlet. She's disappeared." Jake said.

Nadia froze.

"Scarlet? I think I know what happened to her. Bill stole her powers and he did something with her." Nadia said.

"What?! She's my twin. I can't lose her. Not again..." Jake said on the brink of tears.

"Jake, join me and my team. We're working on taking Bill down. You don't have to join us if you don't want to. If you do we can work together to get Tad and Scarlet. If you don't there's nothing wrong with that. I just need to know. Deal or no deal?" Nadia asked holding out her hand.

"Deal." Jake said instantly shaking Nadia's hand.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

...

A/N:Hey, I just wanted you to know why Milo is in this before the show 'officially' aired. The reason being that a few days ago the first episode of Milo Murphy's Law was released free on ITunes. If you don't have ITunes it's probably on YouTube or something. But, it is a great show. Please check it out. Plus the voice actors are very well known.

Also please review and if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate.

Also, also Dipper has a crush on someone. So who do you think it could be? Leave it in the review and thank you guys so much for reading!


	22. Mabel's Trainer

"Mabel, listen it's not really a

crush if I'm going on a date with her." Dipper said quickly realizing what he had just said an quickly regretting it.

Mabel gasped. "A date!?" Mabel asked jumping up and down at about 120 miles per hour. "You should've said so. That narrows it down to Candy or Pacifica." Mabel said.

"Hey, I could get a date with Wendy if I wanted to. Heck, I could get a date with any girl I want to." Dipper said.

"Sorry dude. It is true though. Even though you're older you are still kinda awkward." Soos said.

"Whatever, man." Dippper said crossing his arms.

The Stan twins had tried their best to quietly swap the journals, but...

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel thought she saw him.

"Mabel. Stop trying to randomly change the subject to make me feel better. Speaking of changing subjects, I got a question for you." Dipper said.

"Alright. Shoot, bro-bro." Mabel said.

"Thank you. After we left Gravity Falls you signed up for karate. No less than two months later you were a black belt. Explain to me how that is possible?" Dipper said.

"I...uh.. It was my trainer, Ally Hi-. Oops. I'm not allowed to say her name But, She helped me master...the...The point is she is what got me my black belt. I wouldn't have these fighting skills without her. Plus, when I get back to California she'll help me master the...Elem..." Mabel said.

Dipper was suspicious. "Uh, Soos. Me and Mabel are gonna go upstairs and we'll talk to you later." Dipper said grabbing Mabel's arm and the journal off a desk and heading upstairs.

"See ya dudes!" Soos yelled.

"Mabel. You say the exact same thing every time someone asks you that question. Word for word. Why?" Dipper said after bringing Mabel upstairs and locking the door.

Mabel glanced her eyes side to side.

"No reason. Ok. There is a reason. But, I took an oath not to say. Even to family, Dipper!" Mabel said. A tiny snicker escaped, However, Dipper didn't hear.

"Come on Mabel. Tell me something that at least sounds remotely true and I'll tell you who I'm going on a date with. Deal?" Dipper asked.

"Deal."

.

.

.

.

"...And than the bus dropped her off at Grand Dimensional Station. Good times." Ford said.

"So we switched the journals by using that device to make them to change the subject of what they were talking about and we have the materials. Let's make the thing." Stan said.

"I agree. Here." Ford gave Stan a pair of goggles and a face mask.

"Uh..what are these for?" Stan said taking the items.

"Well, you don't have to put them on if you want to take the risk of having your face on your butt." Stan quickly put the mask and goggles on.

 **Thanks for reading. And remember what doesn't kill you only makes you late for school.**


	23. The Extension

Mabel, you said you can't say your trainers name as long as you're around her. You aren't around her now. So don't tell me something remotely true. Tell me the truth." Dipper said.

"My trainers name is Ally Hir-"

Before Mabel could finish saying her trainers name a large truck pulled into the Shack's parking lot. Mabel ran down the stairs filled with glee.

A big Waddles jumped out of the truck running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Mabel burst out the door as Waddles jumped onto her. "Hey, Bud. I'm sorry it took so long." Mabel said hugging Waddles.

"Staff and Family meeting!" Stan yelled from inside the Shack.

Stan was standing on a pedestal. "Soos, I gave the Shack over to you and as all of us can see you have treated it well." Stan said.

"Yes, Mr. Pines." Soos nodded with glee.

"Since the property still belongs to me and my brother technically...I would like to ask you if I could add an extension to the Mystery Shack. Behold!" Stan removed a curtain.

A very sophisticated building plan was laid out.

"I call it The Mystery Mansion. It'll be like a hotel! Kind of like a haunted house. But going even further letting people actually live in it. And here is the best part. Bud and Gideon Gleeful are allowing me to put it where the Tent of Telepathy used to be!" Stan told everybody.

Waddles seemed suprisingly happy throughout Stan's entire presentation. He was happily oinking as the presentation went on.

"So how long exactly will the construction of this Mystery Mansion take, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked, chewing on a pen.

"About a week and a half at the most." Stan said. "So who wants to help in the building process?" Stan asked.

Everyone was quiet.

"You're pay will be doubled." Stan said.

Wendy immediately perked up.

"I'm in." Wendy said.

"I think we might need a few extra hands around here, dude. Maybe, I can hire someone cheap." Soos said and grabbed his Ophone to make some calls.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh. I'm a fusion demon now. Well, I guess now that I have this physical form...I can go back to the Falls. This time with my new fused form and our combined abilities. Actually, We'd have to do some major dimensional hopping to find Ford's dimension. Well, lets go then." Bad said and began his dimension hopping.

.

.

.

Jake began practicing on the targets with the others. He knew he had to get his sister, Scarlet back. Bill Cipher had stolen too much from him. Bill took away his parents when he invaded Jake's dimension. Now, he's stolen his sister and her powers and turned Nadia's friend into his slave.

Nadia watched Jake as he kicked the target with his super speed breaking it in two. "He's improved since I last saw him. him.

"Nadia, do you have any more targets?" Jake asked wiping his brow.

"Of course. They're right over there." Nadia said pointing to a nearby crate.

Jake turned to Nadia.

"I promise, Nadia. We will get our family back." Jake said to her.

"I know."

Violet was watching from afar


	24. Two calls and a crush

Stan pulled Soos away from the rest of the group.

"Soos, who do you have planned to hire for the Mystery Mansion?" Stan asked. He needed to hire some people who would work.

"Well, I have about three dudes in my mind who I want to help out." Soos told Stan.

"Who?" Stan asked worried it wouldn't be the right people.

"You'll see, dude." Soos said trying to add a bit of mystery to his voice.

"Just make sure it's the right people." Stan told Soos putting a hand on his shoulder and walked back towards the others.

Soos grabbed his Ophone and called Mcgucket.

"Hey, Mcgucket. Yeah, it's Soos. No the other one. Would you be willing to help out in building something? Yeah, a few mechanisms here and there. Stan wants to put an extension on the Mystery Shack. Sorry dude. No robot this time. We might want to program some animatronics. Yeah, its kinda a haunted house thing. We meet at the old Tent of Telepathy location. When can you come? Ok. Cool, dude. See ya then. Bye." Soos ended the call.

Meanwhile with Mcgucket...

"Well...I think I know the perfect doohicky for this here haunty house. My Repulsiver. It'll make anyone it hits repulsive temporarily. I think. Hopefully it's temporary. Never actually tried it on anyone. Do you think it'll work raccon wife? No I promise FiddleCoon won't catch on." Fiddleford monologued to his raccoon wife.

.

.

.

.

.

Violet had always had a sort of crush on Jake. Jake was three years older, sure...But, Violet knew she could do this she just had to walk up to him and...

"I can't do this." Violet said turning around.

"But, he is such a..." Violet stopped and turned back around.

"No. I'll ask him after this whole mess is over. Or not..." Violet said knowing that she was very indecisive. Violet decided to talk to Starclops about what she should do.

.

.

.

.

Soos pressed some buttons on his Ophone.

"Hey, Robbie. I heard you were looking for a job? Yeah, at the old Tent of Telepathy location. We're adding an extension to the Mystery Shack. Well, no dude. But, you got friends here. Really? Thanks, dude. Oh yeah, Uh..Come Thursday. Yeah thanks. Bye, dude."

"I think that went well."

 **Does Violet's crush sound familiar?**


	25. Ally Who?

Starclops had been in deep thought about as soon as she heard about Tad and Bill. She didn't know why she blamed herself. But, she did.

"Uh..Star?" Starclops heard a voice say.

Starclops left her thoughts and saw Violet standing in front of her.

"Oh...Violet. Hey, uh...what's up?"

"Sorry Starclops. Umm...could I ask you something?"

"Oh, yeah girl. What's on your mind?"

.

.

.

.

"Mabel. Come on just tell me."

"Fine! My trainers name is Ally Hirsch!" Mabel shouted.

"Hirsch? What a ridiculous sounding name. Yet it sounds so familiar. Well...I did say I'd tell you who I was going on a date with. I'm going on a date with Pacifica.

.

.

.

.

.

Soos thought of one other person who was looking for a job. Pacifica Northwest.

He punched her number into his Ophone.

"Yo what up dawg? No don't hang up. I heard you were looking for a job? Oh well I'd love to hire you. It pays decent. Yeah. So would you like to work here? Great I'll see ya Thursday. Meet us at the old Tent of Telepathy location. Bye, girl dude."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ford went to ask Stan something after his presentation.

"Stanley. Why do you really want to build an extension?"

"I got the feeling that Bill isn't dead. I know Soos will hire Mcgucket. So I'm gonna ask him to add something in case of Weird-case scenario."

"Stan. I promise you that Bill is completely dead. In a few weeks, me and you will take a trip through the woods and I'll prove it to you.


	26. Summerween Stories Part 1

Hello. And welcome to the first of the Summerween's Special Stories."

.

.

.

.

.

Ford awoke Dipper at a late hour.

"Dipper. A dangerous creature has escaped the lab. It won't use its magical powers on you until morning. I just want you to know that a Dreamoblin has escaped. But, do not worry it won't effect you at night. Remember if it tries to effect you just call it out and it will stop" Dipper nodded and fell back asleep.

.

.

.

.

"Dipper, what are we gonna be for Summerween this year? We go big or we go home. And we can't go home! We practically just got here." Mabel said.

"Hmm. We'll need the best costumes for the best candy. Think Mabel. What's the best costume duo for us?" Dipper pondered his question.

"I've got it! Batdude and Pigeon. Nah. Totally overrated."

"Mabel. I've got it. Spider-guy and Spider-girl!" Dipper said.

"Perfect! I can make them within twenty minutes. BRB!" Mabel yelled running upstairs.

Dipper sat down in the hall and closed his eyes for a moment. He accidentally drifted off.

He awoke to a weird sound.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" Wendy asked appearing out of nowhere.

Did Wendy just drop down from the ceiling?

"Oh hey...Wendy. I'm just resting...? Uh..waiting for Mabel." Dipper still got nervous sometimes around Wendy.

"What? But, Mabel's been crying her eyes out for weeks now." Wendy said suddenly turning into the Shapeshifter.

Dipper jolted awake as soon as Mabel arrived downstairs.

"Ready bro?" Mabel asked.

"Ready." Dipper nodded.

Mabel grabbed Dipper and kicked him in the groin.

Dipper awoke confused.

Mabel walked down the stairs holding Gideon Gleeful and Jeff's hands. She was repeatedly kissing both of them.

Dipper once again awoke shocked.

Soos came in as a zombie. Dipper grabbed a nearby bat.

Dipper saw that there was also a zombie Ford, Stan, Wendy, Robbie, Tambry, Pacifica, Fiddleford, Preston, Grenda and Mabel, who was wearing her costume.

Dipper awoke and thought about what woke him up last night

Stan came in and called Dipper words that shall not be said and punched Dipper in the face.

Dipper awoke.

"Was it a Dreamgroblin or..."

Mabel came in with a woman Dipper had never seem and began beating Dipper continuously.

Dipper awoke again.

Dipper awoke and knew what was going on. Before he could end the endless nightmares Ford came in and punched Dipper in the gut.

Dipper awoke.

"Alright Dreamoblin. I know its you. You can stop now." Dipper said and the dream faded and Dipper awoke to see Mabel coming down the stairs and holding the costumes.

Dipper smiled.

"Finally back to normal."

Ford came in.

"Dipper. I just caught the Dreamoblin. So no worries."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I think I will do three of these. This might be canon...I promise that the next two are definitely canon. See ya later. Please review and tell me what you think should I do two more or not?**


	27. Tad Ten Percent

Hello and welcome to the second part of the Summerween's Special Stories.

.

.

.

.

"Well, Stanley. It's been a long day. I think I'm gonna head to bed."

"You sure you don't want to stay up with Me and the others and eat some more candy?" Stan asked.

"I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow, Stan."

Ford headed to the bed and found himself in his dreams.

Ford found that he wasn't quite in control of his dreams. It couldn't be. Was it?

"Bill! Are you there?" Ford yelled.

"No. But, Bill will make me fuse with him when he gets back." Tad said appearing in front of Ford.

"Tad? What are you doing here?" Ford asked.

"I've been captured by Bill and he's turned me into his minion. Well, he's turned ninety percent of me into his minion. The last ten percent that hasn't been taken is me." Tad told Ford.

"Oh..oh no. Tad. I had no idea."

"Never mind that now. I need you to tell anyone who knows about you're portal or anything about you or me or Bill or any of you're dimension traveling days that Bill is fused with me and he's coming to you're dimension." Tad told Ford.

"I won't let you down." Ford said as Tad began to fade away.

Ford awoke.

"No. I have to warn them. They're coming. Wow. Deja vu."

Ford looked as his clock to see that it was only 6:18 AM.

I guess I need to wait a few hours before telling them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And it seems we've run out of time. I'll see you next time on Summerween's Special Stories.


	28. Summerween Finale

Welcome to part three of Summerween's Special Stories.

"Hey, Vi. What is it?"

"Well, as you know I have a crush on a certain someone and..." Before Violet could finish something appeared it front of Starclops.

"Bad here!" Before Starclops could react Bad sent a large blast into Starclops body sending her into the Dreamscape.

"Star, No!" Violet sent a large ice ball into Bad and they immediately jumped dimensions.

Violet ran to the rest of the group to tell the others what had happened to Starclops.

"Mom! Jake! Blendin! Bad sent Starclops somewhere. What do we do? What we do?!"

Nadia and Jake gasped.

Blendin had foreseen this as a possibility. He was surprised this was actually happening though.

"Violet. Calm down and tell us what happened." Nadia said.

"Okay. So I was going to ask Star...something and then before I could finish the question Bad showed up and blasted her with something. She just kinda faded away. I got a hit on him before he got away. But, I don't know where Starclops is." Violet explained.

"She's only temporarily down. We've gone over this. When Starclops or Tad take too much damage they enter the Dreamscape. Remember?" Nadia asked.

"Oh, yeah. But, Bad is still something to panic over. You know a demon fusion is the most powerful fusion. Dad told me that once and Starclops told me so as well. This is really bad!" Violet said.

"Violet, stay calm. We'll get through this. Starclops will come back and we'll come up with a plan." Nadia said.

"Oh yeah, ok."


	29. Family Meetings and Statue Findings

**Sorry it has been a while. Had a bit of writers block. But I've got some great chapters coming up starting with this one. Enjoy!**

"Family meeting!" Ford shouted.

After a few minutes Stan, Dipper, Mabel , Ford and even Wendy and Soos were gathered in the kitchen.

"Thank you all for meeting me. I've called you all here because I've discovered something. My old friend Tad visited me in my dreams. He's told me that Bill is alive and Tad is a minion to Bill. Only a small part of him was able to contact me. Tad also told me that he has been forced to fuse with Bill. Creating a very powerful being I call Bad."

"Wait, I thought Bill was dead." Dipper said.

"I did too. But, I have something to show you all. There is something hidden in the deep woods that I have yet to show you. Stan. Soos. Close the Mystery Shack for today. We have something very important to do today." Ford told the soon to be Mystery Mansion owners.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Mabel asked.

Ford sighed.

"Yes. In a way we are going on...a quest." Ford said.

"YAY!"

"Alright. Everyone grab anything that you think can be used as a weapon and meet me back here in twenty minutes. Stan, for now our project is on hold." Ford said and Stan nodded.

The whole group went to look for different weapons.

Dipper grabbed his Pine Tree journal. It catalogued different spells to use on enemies.

Mabel grabbed her always helpful Grappling Hook.

Wendy had her trusty lumberjack axe.

Stan had his 8 ball cane...and his fists of fury that he once used to punch zombies with.

Soos grabbed a bat that he had given to Dipper when he was going after the gnomes.

Ford grabbed a device to be named later.

Twenty minutes later...

The group met back twenty minutes later just like they said they would.

"All right. We must travel deep into the woods and may have to the deal with who knows what. I wrote a list of what possible creatures we may encounter. So listen up everybody. Creatures we may encounter include: Beard Cubs, Scampfire, Kill Billy, Barf Fairies and lastly, the dreaded Leprecorn. Any questions? And before you ask I brought anything we might need to defend ourselves from thes creatures. Anyway... any questions?" Ford finished.

No one said anything.

"Ah. Than it seems that we're ready. Let's go." Ford said grabbing his bag.

The group travelled through the deep forest until they found something they never thought they'd see again.

Bill.

"So, like is this a statue of Bill or something?" Wendy asked.

"No. Well, technically yes. But, no. This is what Bill turned into. That is why we have gone on this Cipher Hunt. Bill is fully alive. Someone must've shaken his hand.

Dipper stared with more disbelief than anyone else.

"But, Great uncle Ford. I thought we defeated him." Dipper said still in awe.

"Oh we did Dipper. His physical form turned to stone. But, Tad said he will give me more info as soon as he can about how Bill is still alive. We've got a big powerful villain coming to find us. The Shack is still functional as the Shacktron. But, I say we send Mabel and her friends to beat up some unicorns...again. We start building the Mystery Mansion. We start in two days. Mcgucket and whoever else Soos hired need to be notified of this. We are potentially about to have another Weirdmegeddon."

"Dude, we were already starting construction in two days." Soos said.

"Oh..."


	30. Happy Thanksgiving!

The Pines family, Soos, and Wendy were taking a short break to have a feast. The feast was celebrating the amazing success of the Mystery Mansion.

"I'd like to thank you all for being great employees. Especially you Soos." Stan said. Soos immediately had a wide grin on his face.

"I'd like to thank you all. You all played an important role in making the Mystery Mansion." Stan continued.

"Sixer. Thank you. You got everyone to get what we needed to do to make the best mansion ever and keep it safe from Bill."

"Dipper. Thanks kid. You helped Pacifica actually help us build the Mansion by...kissing her..I guess?" Stan said. Dipper blushed at this.

"Mabel. You punched a bunch of unicorns to make sure we had what we needed to keep the Mansion safe. Thanks."

"Aw shucks." Mabel said.

"Wendy. Although you were a bit lazy with helping your lumberjack skills played a key role in getting this mansion done. Plus if it wasn't for you and Soos staying up all night building we might not have got this place done in time. Thank you both." Stan said.

"Your welcome." Both employees said.

"And now as the Russians or British or something say: Let them eat cake!" Stan yelled and began gobbling down food along with the others.

A being was watching from afar. "Enjoy your peace now Pines. It won't last long." It said as it disappeared.

Meanwhile a different being in Nadia Pines current dimension was saying the exact same thing.


	31. So many storylines!

**Hey. So this may or may not be the last chapter of the year. Holiday stuff and whatever. So enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Starclops! Star!" Starclops heard her name be called by a familiar voice. She couldn't quite make out who it was.

"Star!"

She suddenly realized who it was.

Tad. That was impossible. He was fused with Bill who knows where.

"Tad, don't make me hurt you."

"Star. It is me. I promise. Most of me is hypnotized. However, a small percent of me was able to enter the MindScape after our fusion hit you here." Tad said.

"I have recently entered Ford's dream and he and his friends are doing all they can to save their dimension. I need you to help Nadia and Violet and the others do the same. Do that for me. I looked around and the team is not prepared for what Bill and I can throw at them. Also...Milo's back? Anyway do whatever you can to help everybody."

"I will. Thanks Tad." Starclops said embracing Tad. Tad disappeared soon after.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blendin Blenjiman Blandin was worried. He thought back to the day Mason Pines contacted him.

Blendin had been found by time officers despite his efforts of hiding and was thrown in time prison once again for his. time crimes against Time humanity.

A month after his time arrest a letter was delivered to him.

The letter was labeled from Gravity Falls. Blendin quickly ripped open the time envelope and read: Blendin Blandin. I don't know who else to turn to. Bill Cipher is still alive and he's invaded Earth. The only survivors left are Me and Soos as far as I know.

I need your help. In this envelope is a dimensional portal creater or a D.P.C. You can use it to access another dimension and to continue travelling until you find Ford's friends. Starclops, Tad, his wife Nadia and his daughter Violet. This will take you to Dimension A4/c Where you will meet a man named Dick Manchester. He will help you get to the next dimension. Good luck.

Blendin quickly snagged a camoflauging suit from an unsuspecting time officer and entered that dimension. Soon he wound up in the groups current dimension.

Back to the present. Blendin and the others had just let another person into the group. Milo Murphy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ford and Dipper were driving around town telling people about Bill's return. Unfortunately...most citizens just replied by saying: "Never mind all that!" because of the law Mayor Tyler passed and since Dipper and Ford were going around talking about Bill. Blubs and Durland were right on their tail trying to zap them.

Lucky for them. Since Ford had spent so much time around Stan he had learned how to get around certain things involving the law. Using a device he had had made he temporarily stunned them. And ran.

.

.

.

.

Milo had been temporarily freed from his curse thanks to a spellbook that Violet had found a few years back. She didn't use it ever since the "time incident". She decided that if Milo was gonna be in their group he needed to be cleared of Murphy's Law for the time being.

"I don't know about this. Since it is temporary. Theoritecally, Couldn't the effects of the spell wear off at the worst time?" Milo asked.

"Let me see." Violet said as she touched the spellbook. A vision began.

.

.

.

.

.

Her mom and Starclops were fighting a hooded figure that was trying to steal the spellbook.

"I will destroy you with my fists of fury!" Starclops yelled as her hands turned into giant fists and started hitting the hooded figure. Finally a punch from Nadia knocked the hood off the figure. And to their surprise it turned out to be Stanford Filbrick Pines.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Let me try touching you." Violet said as the author hoped no one would take that wrong and Violet tried to forget about her last vision.

Violet put her hand on Milo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maybe I should do it?" Milo said before tripping and falling down a cliff.

.

.

.

.

.

"Short vision." Violet mumbled.

"Well?" Milo questioned.

"You...will be completely fine."

Milo could see a lie a mile away unless he was talking to Melissa. But he let it slide.

"Ok. I guess the worst thing that could happen won't be happening for a while." Milo said with a smile.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this. The finale to part 1 is coming up very soon so look forward to that. And I hope you enjoyed this can't wait to see the reviews. Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32 and a fop update

**Hey guys. I'm back. Christmas is over and that means updates. Also there is something I wanna talk about. So recently an announcement was made that Fairly OddParents was moving from Nick to Nicktoons which means that Nickelodeon thinks this show is dead and which means most likely this season is the last season of Fairly oddparents. Just wanted to put that out there. Anyways enjoy!**

The plan was simple.

"The plan is simple. Milo and Jake are one team. They check these dimensions for Bad. The second team consisting of Me, and Starclops will check out these dimensions for Bill's base. The third team will consist of Blendin and Violet will ask residents of other dimensions if they've seen or heard if Bad. Let's go." Nadia said handing each person a portal gun and the dimension coordinates.

"Stay together." She said before opening a portal and going in with Starclops. The others soon did the same.

Milo and Jake had no idea where to look they had five dimensions to go to. Dimension 140, Dimension 18, The dimension of food, The Christmas Dimension, and the Spooky dimension.

They chose to go to Dimension 18 first.

"So Milo...you seriously pack for every single situation?" Jake asked.

"Yep. I have everything you could imagine. An anchor, a clock, a graphics card, a tv, a toy boat, a DVD player, a grappling hook, an oPhone and a bunch of other stuff." Milo said.

"Wow. That's actually really awesome." Jake said and as the two approached a mountain Jake knew what this meant. He could show off his powers. He began speeding up the hill until he tripped over a rope. Jake looked behind him. Milo had thrown his grappling hook.

"Grappling Hook!" Milo shouted.

"That was kinda out of character. But, sure. Why not?" Jake said as he pulled himself up with the grappling hook.

.

.

.

.

.

Dipper and Ford had finally got back to the Mansion. Before they went in Ford stopped Dipper.

"So Dipper. You and Pacifica are going on a date tonight?" Ford asked.

Dipper blushed. "Yes. Uh...well...uh...urm. Yes. We decided since we had to cancel our date last time...uh. We would reschedule. Which is tonight." Dipper stuttered.

"Dipper. Listen bring your backpack. I'll store some things for your date and..."

"Actually...Pacifica loves to go monster hunting. We were gonna go grab something at the diner and go look for something in the journal."

"Wait...the rich girl likes monster hunting? Well then. What is her weapon of choice."

"Golf club."

"I'm packing a few extra weapons just in case you two run into that horrible demon fusion." Ford said.

"Ok. That's fine." Dipper replied.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Milo and Jake had finally reached the top of the mountain and noticed a triangular shaped door in the mountain.

"You realize what this means, Milo. We're gonna have to break in." Jake said as Milo opened the unlocked door.

"Or we could just do this." Milo said as he grabbed his grappling hook and slid down the hole. Jake followed.

As the two reached the bottom they saw Bill and used some invisibility potions from Milo's bag and got closer so they could here what Bill was saying.

"Listen Tad. I know your almost mindless. But, you have to tell me which dimension that six fingered nerd is!" Bill screamed.

"Dimension Bleventeen." Tad replied.

"Ugh. Stay here." Bill said as he left the room just as the potions wore off.

"Milo. While we have the chance let's grab Tad and go." Jake said.

"Bad idea. We need to go get the others." Milo said.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Come on, Jake."

"Fine. Lets go." Jake said and grabbed Milo and sped up the wall.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So Dip. I heard you're going on your date with Pacifica tonight." Mabel said.

"Ah man. You weren't supposed to know. Who told?"

"Soos."

"I'm gonna have to have a talk with him."

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Mabel asked.

"We're gonna get something to eat at the diner and then go mystery hunting and before you ask you can't come. It is just me and Pacifica." Dipper said.

"Well...maybe next time we can all go and we can be like, the mystery trio."

"Hmm. Mystery trio. Heh. Maybe."

Meanwhile in another dimension Violet and Blendin were in a situation of HUGE proportions.

.

.

.

.

.

Blendin and Violet were running from a giant, muscley red man beast.

They had no idea what it was. They just knew to run.

"BULK SMASH!" The creature now known as Bulk bellowed.

"Hey, Blendin. Can you stall for a second while I use a spell to freeze Bulk in his tracks?" Violet asked while running and simultaneously digging through her bag for the spellbook.

"Y-you got it Vi." Blendin replied and the two split up.

"H-hey Bulk. Over here." Blendin yelled.

"BULK SMASH PUNY MAN!" It said.

Violet grabbed her spellbook and began looking through the book for a freezing spell.

"Lets see. Hypno spell, Your Welcome spell, Overly complicated song spell... Ooh! Freeze spell!" She said as she began reciting the spell.

Ice began to form around the monster until it was completely covered in ice.

Blendin ran back over to Violet.

"We've checked this dimension up and down and and the only resident is that creature. Lets try the next dimension." Blendin said.

"Yeah.

"Ok. The...Shiny Teeth dimension?"

"A-according to this the ruler is s-some guy named Chip Skylark." Blendin said reading info about the dimension after entering the coordinates.

"Maybe...that guy knows something about Bill."

"Y-yeah. Maybe."


	33. Bad nicknames and bad dates

Nadia and Starclops had been searching from The Pika dimension to Dimension &/$. Yet they still had no luck in finding Bill's base.

"Maybe we should call it a day Nad." Starclops suggested.

"First, never call me Nad. Second...maybe your right. I'm sure the others have come up with something." Nadia said entering the cordinantes to their current home dimension.

"Lets go." Starclops said hovering the portal gun up to her and blasting it.

Nadia sighed and jumped through the portal.

Jake and Milo had already made it back.

"Jake. Milo. Did you find anything?" Nadia asked.

"You bet." Milo said.

"Yeah, we found Bill's frickin base." Jake said.

"What?! Well, where's Vi and Blendin?"

And at that moment the two appeared through a portal beaten and bruised.

.

.

.

Pacifica had been preparing for this date all day. She was prepared for , Goblins, Gremloblins...or so she thought. Everything started out normal. It all went south halfway through their mystery hunt.

A weird pink creature that had the body of a deer and the head of a wolf caused Dipper and Pacifica to switch clothes and hairstyles after making a weird moaning noise.

"Um...Pacifica?" Dipper said nervously.

"Y-yeah, Dip?" Pacifica replied.

"I just realized something."

"What?" Pacifica asked.

"I believe we have switched underwear as well as hair and clothes." Dipper said hoping Pacifica wouldn't freak out.

Pacifica realized he was right and sighed.

"Okay. Lets go somewhere no one can see us and switch clothes." Pacifica said and began walking towards an area in the woods where it was impossible to see anyone as Dipper followed.

The two began to take the clothes off.

"Um. Pacifica?"

"Yeah?"

"These clothes aren't coming off.

"These aren't either."

The two pulled and pulled. The clothes just wouldn't come off.

"Uh..what do we do now?" Pacifica asked.

"We go to the one person who might have the slightested idea how to fix this. Stanford uh..middle name Pines. Yeah. No clue what his middle name is. I never really thought to ask. Anyway if anyone knows how to fix this. Its him." Dipper explained.

"Whoa. I am not going anywhere in public like this." Pacifica said.

"Relax. I don't plan on walking through the front door of the Shack. We can go in through the attic window. You've been taking acrobatic classes. Right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll give you a boost up to the roof. All you need to do is get high enough to get up there. Once your up there I'll jump and you can pull me up from there." Dipper said explaining the plan.

"Dipper. I'm not Nathan Drake."

"So you can't do it?"

"No. I was just saying." She said as Dipper boosted her up on the roof.


	34. The end of a bad day and a good day!

**Yes. It's short but this is leading up to something big! Enjoy!**

Blendin and Nadia returned as soon as the group mentioned they're names. Violet was wearing a tooth themed bracelet and Blendin was wearing a tooth themed ring.

"Did you guys find anything?" Nadia asked.

"No. We didn't. Did either of your groups find anything?" Violet asked.

"We did. We found Bill's base. We were thinking we should head there soon. Are you guys in?" Jake asked.

"I am!" Violet said.

"Me too" Blendin agreed.

"Good. We still need to find a way to get to Ford's home dimension and we still need to keep in contact with Tad." Starclops said.

The group returned back to base to gather supplies for their upcoming battle.

.

.  
Pacifica pulled Dipper up on to the roof and the two opened the attic window to find Ford standing there.

"Hmm. The TickoRick. I haven't seen that in years. Anyway I haven't had to deal with that monstrosity in years. Anyway I've got a potion that can get you back to normal. Just stay here it's in the basement." Ford said as he left the room.

The two waited and Ford returned with a potion and Pacifica and Dipper drank it.

"Well..Uh...I'll leave you too alone to talk about this." Ford said as he left the room.

"I'm guessing this wasn't the date you were expecting?" Dipper asked.

"Dip. This was better than any date I've had with some guys my dumb parents have tried to set me up with. But, maybe next times just go out for dinner next time. Deal?" Pacifica asked holding out her hand.

Dipper hesitated for a second remembering Bill.

"Deal." Dipper said shaking her hand as she pulled him into a hug.

Unbeknownst to the two of them Mabel, Candy,  
and Wendy were listening to their conversation.


End file.
